Akune Hime
Akune Hime is a fanloid/pitchloid (some kid) made when she was 13. She is a pitchloid of Hatsune Miku, but her voice is pitched down by -11.999999999861794 semitones, creating a demon-like voice. Her name, Akune, is a combination of 'Aku' (evil) and 'Ne' (sound) while her surname, Hime, means princess. Hime is a demon who takes the form of a Vocaloid. She hides in your computer and kills you if you try to use her. She has an undying hatred for Hatsune Miku (because they share the same voice) and wants to kill her, while having a huge crush on KAITO. Her character item is a pistol. Design Hime's design was inspired by Hatsune Miku and Yowane Haku. Bits of Miku can be seen in the hair, while Haku's inspiration is in the pants and shoes. Her colour scheme is very similar to Zatsune Miku's, being made up of exclusively black and red, though her panties and bra are actually pastel pink (but you'd never know that since you can't see them.) She has blood red eyes and sharp fangs, and the code number on the side of her arm is '666', which is a reference to her demonic side. PersonalityCategory:Vocaloid FemalesCategory:Derivative Hime is a very chaotic Vocaloid. She gets angry very easily, and is more often than not filled with hatred. She absolutely hates Miku, believing that she stole her voice, and fantasizes about killing her, and she also has a huge crush on KAITO, and just seeing or thinking about him can make her happy instantly. In the rare instance when she is happy, she likes to eat flowers and roll around in grass, but she spends most of her time loathing her life and the earth instead. Biography Hime is not directly related to any Vocaloids, but is instead the daughter of Satan and a demon named Tina. She is as skilled a singer as Miku, but her passion is actually pottery, and she only sings to make Miku jealous and try to impress KAITO. She can speak English and Japanese. Voice Configuration Hime shares the exact same voice as Hatsune Miku, though pitched down by -11.999999999861794 semitones. Anybody with a version of Miku's voice and some pitching software can make Hime sing. Notable Media Hime first appeared in the Bad Creepypasta Wiki story "Akune Hime: The Evil Vocaloid," where she is bought off of Amazon by our protagonist, who is later eaten by Hime. Additional Info Relationships Hatsune Miku Hime absolutely hates Miku, far beyond the point of a friendly rivalry, and has plans to kill her. This hatred stems from the two sharing the same voicebank. '''KAITO '''Hime absolutely loves KAITO because she thinks that his voice is very cute. She often dreams about licking ice-cream off of his chest while he sings to her. KAITO is afraid of Hime, and often tries to avoid her. '''Satan '''Satan is Hime's father. The two are very close, and Satan is very proud of Hime's singing and pottery skills. He would kill Miku just to make Hime happy. '''Tina '''Tina is Hime's mother. However, Tina left Satan and Hime when Hime was just a baby, so she doesn't know her mother at all. Appearances "Akune Hime: The Evil Vocaloid" on the Bad Creepypasta Wiki Trivia * Hime's original name was Akumane Hime, but it was changed because of other fantods with the same name * Hime keeps a picture of KAITO hidden in her bra that she pulls out when she gets sad or lonely * Hime's character item was initially a Miku plush and a knife, then it changed to a KAITO dakimakura, before finally landing on a pistol Category:Demonloid